Twilight: History Repeats Itself
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: It has been twenty years since Bella met Edward and fell in love with him. Twenty years later, another new girl arrives to town with her family and she is not enjoying it as much as she told she would. She should be used to being the kid in the school. Will this new girl relive Bella's history and choose the icy cold or the scorching heat? Come and find out which path she takes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I hate moving to different places. I should be used to it, but I am not. My dad was a military man and know he is retired and is making us move back to his hometown and where he met my mom. She has been dead for years now and I am not sure if I really want to go back to where my mom grew up, since I don't remember her very well. I was ten when she died from breast cancer or something like that, the story changes every time I ask and it is annoying. My older brother is going to graduate in a few months at Forks High school. I hate my dad even more because it is the middle of the last semester of my junior year and he is moving us to the middle of nowhere. Oh, by the way, my name is Liliana-Mae Nicolette Robins, but I prefer to be called Lilly. My mom was very creative with our names before we were born. I turn to look at my twin little brother and sister and smile when I see they are asleep in their booster seats. Dad hums to the music from his headphones while he drives our big red Van.

"Sammie, toss me something to eat and to drink, please," I say to my brother in the front seat. Sammie is an old childhood name that I came up with, but his full name is Samuel Tristan-Angelo Robins. He was the lucky one of the first born two to have his middle name the hyphenated one. The twins are only ten and they are sweethearts to me and dad, Sammie just does not get along with them at all. My little brother is Michelangelo Leonardo-Sebastian Robins and my little sister is Christina-Marie Alicia Robins. As you can tell, my dad had no say in our names besides our last names.

"No, Lilly, we are almost there," dad says. Sammie shrugs and goes back to reading his new book. I sigh and settle in the back seat with my headphones on loud and my nose back in my favourite classical books. It is not long before dad pulls up into a long driveway to a large loghouse that looks like it has been remodeled and expanded recently. "Welcome home, your mom and I had this placed rented out for years to a local doctor for his family and they bought a house not too far from us. The renters even paid to have it remodeled as a thank you."

"No way," Sammie says, as he oddles over the new house. We pull up in front of the new house and I know suddenly that this is going to our permanent home forever. Dad walks over to punch in the code to the garage and then runs over to help us unload the van.

"Come, Chrissy, we have to go explore the house," I say, as I unbuckle the twins and help them out in their groggy state. "Mikey, you got your blanket?"

"Yes, Lilly," Mikey grumbles and holds his blanket close to him. I pick up Chrissy and the three of us walk into the house to get a good look. The house was still furnished and looked like the good doctor and his family bought us all new furniture. Sammie walks in with our bags and does a small whistle at the sight before him.

"Do we get to pick our own rooms?" Sammie asks once dad walks in.

"Yes, but I want the twins on the second floor," dad says. I look at Sammie and he shrugs while walking over to pick up Mikey and we walk around together.

"There are two rooms on the second floor, the master bedroom is on the main floor and there is a loft on the third floor," I say from the layout of the house from the stairwell.

"Also add in a basement," Sammie says. I smile at him and he nudges me with his shoulder. "You get to pick basement or loft since we both know that we will decorate our rooms with our paintings and other stuff."

"No, I picked the last house and think you should pick since you will be leaving for college soon and will be only returning for the weekends or holidays," I say and bat my eyelashes. Sammie laughs and adjusts Mikey on his hip before saying something back to me.

"Well, then I want the basement since I think it has an entrance from there and I can park my car in the back, once it gets here and you can park back there too when you buy your car," Sammie says. I saved up my paychecks from the bookstore to buy a car when we got here.

"How do you know that?" I ask, as we walk upstairs.

"Dad said that the loft and the basement have back entrances when we were getting the bags," Sammie says. We enter one of the rooms on the second floor and see that it has a bathroom that is attached to each room and the twins can share it with one shower and toilet and two sinks.

"Alright you two, pick your side of the second floor," I say. Chrissy points to the room with the window facing the backyard and Mikey points to the room facing the front. "Good, now you two unpack while Sammie and I go to get our things."

"Lilly, do you think mama will know we are here when she comes to sing us to sleep?" Chrissy asks. I look at my older brother and he gives me a small smile. For years, I have sang my siblings to sleep and told them it was our mother as an angel singing them to sleep.

"Mama will find you two because she came with us when we moved," I say. Chrissy nods and goes to unpack her bags with Mikey. Sammie puts his arms around me and we walks downstairs to help dad unload the Van.

"Hey, we will survive this just like we did when mom died. Trust me," Sammie says. I sigh and give him a quick hug before going to help dad with my large suitcase for my art stuff.

* * *

Sammie and I drop the twins off at school on their first day and drive to the high school for our first day. The school was just as mom had described it as and dad had shown us when he went to school here. I get out once Sammie finds a good spot and we walk to the front office for our schedules and map of the school grounds with smiles and us making jokes about the other kids. A few people stop and stare at us since we are the new kids and we moved towards the end of the year.

"I hate being the new kid and I should be used to the feeling," I whisper to Sammie. He opens his locker and we shove our things in it to share the space like always.

"Lilly, you said you could do this. Give it some time to sink in," Sammie says. He fixes my hair and smiles at me to get me to gain my confidence, but it does not work. A boy about my age runs over and takes a quick snap of Sammie and I without asking. I panic and jump into Sammie's arms. "Hey! Get away from my sister!"

"Sorry man, you two are front page news on the school paper and I needed a snapshot of you two. I am Arthur Yorkie, I am the editor of the school paper," the boy says. I holds onto Sammie and try not to cry from the shock of the flash.

"Odd way to introduce yourself, I am Samuel Robins and this is my sister, Lilly," Sammie says to the boy. He turns to me and coos soothing words to help me calm down and relax.

"Is she alright? I did not mean to scare her like that," Arthur says. I nod and rub my eyes when Sammie asked if I was going to survive the day. He kisses my forehead and gives me a hug.

"Yeah, I am fine," I mutter. The first bell rings and I make a dash for my first class, only to run into a tall guy with long blonde hair. We look at each other and I glare at him and then try to make my dash again. I really do hate being the new person in school. Please let me survive this first day of this school in a town in the middle of nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I walk into my first class to see that the teacher is putting up our notes on the board, everyone is seated but not paying attention to me when I walk in. The teacher turns and smiles at me when I walk over slowly. I am given a textbook and told to sit in any free seat. The bell rings and everyone rushes to their seat, which helps me pick a seat and the best one is by the window. This is actually my only favourite class, for this class is German and I really good at foreign languages. The teacher is a few chapters behind my other school so I am able to open my sketch book and begin to sketch a rose that sits encased on my new desk. They are going over the verb conjugations and practicing them out loud when my head starts to hurt and I feel like it is going to split open from the pain. I stop and stare at the pencil in my hand, as if trying to will the pain away. Luckily, the bell rings and I am able to escape the room to get to the bathroom safely. I try to gasp quietly when a gaggle of preppy cheerleaders walk into the bathroom and I am one of the stalls trying to get my medicine out of my bag. My mind panics when I am unable to find my bottle just minutes before I realise that I left it on the bathroom counter in my room. How could I forget the one thing I need to survive?! The girls leave after the bell rings and I left alone gasping and gripping my head, on the edge of screaming from the pain. Tears stream down my face when the pain continues on and on and I start to cough harshly. Me body is able to get me to my feet and I shuffle out to the hallway. No one is left in the hallway but the guy I ran into earlier and he is walking towards me.

"Miss, are you okay?" the guy asks. I open my mouth to answer, but I fall to the ground and start to hyperventilate. My body is on fire suddenly and there is a spot on my back that is radiating pain but is cool compared to the fire in my body. Why is this happening to me on my first day of school? The guy runs over quickly and holds me in his arms, while trying his best to get me to respond to him. My eyelids flutter as the fog finally washes over me and I am transported to the night I was attacked from an animal of some kind and someone saved me.

* * *

_I ran out of the house the night my mom told me she was sick and that she was to die soon. Dad just stood at the kitchen sink, gripping the edge of it until his knuckles were white to the bone. Sammie had run upstairs to relish in the information we were just given. All I could think about was Chrissy and Mikey never going to have the chance to be with mom long enough for them to remember her when she passes away. I run as fast as my track legs take me in the dark with my parents calling out to me to come back. How can I go go back to a house where one of the two anchors in my life is going to die in six months or less? There is no way I can go back to that. I find myself in the woods not far from my house, but I took a turn that I had no idea where it lead me to and how to get back. The sound of a branch breaking echoes behind me and I jump quickly._

_"Hello?" I timidly ask in between gasps. No one answers, but another twig is broken just moments before there is a snarl and I am attacked. The attacker thrashes me around on the ground and snaps their teeth at me. Its claws hold my arms and then rake my back when I try to turn to get away and I let out a scream for help. The thing attacking me took a large bite of me and I become frozen from the pain. Someone or something comes to my rescue and kills the thing with a fire piece of equipment and run to attend to my wounds. I see something behind us and shout for my rescuer to look out, but they both go tumbling away and I am left to be found by the ambulance that arrives what feels like a year later._

* * *

There is something cool and wet on my forehead when I start to slowly wake up. I hear dad's voice talking to someone and then the sudden and familiar sound of a heart monitor. My hand is encased in a pair of strong, callous hands that feel like they were just making a clay pot. Only one person has those kinds of hands and that is Sammie. I open my eyes to see that I am in the hospital and my whole body aches. Sammie moves to sit on the edge of the bed when I open my eyes fully and look at him.

"Hey, princess," Sammie says with a big smile. He caresses my cheek and then kisses the top of my hand that is in his hands.

"What happened?" I ask with a raspy voice.

"You forgot your medicine bag in your room," Sammie says with a sigh. I groan and turn to look around. Dad walks in and gasps when he sees me awake.

"Lilly, you are awake finally," dad says and runs over to the bed. I smile and wipe away his tear before cupping the side of his face.

"Dad, I am fine and still alive," I say. He has been so afraid to lose me next after mom died from her illness and I was pronounced with mine not long after she died. "What did the doctor say?"

"He said that you should be okay to leave and go home tomorrow or to school if you want. I can have Sam bring you some items and can have him or I stay with you," dad says.

"Dad, go home and be with the twins. Sammie and I will be okay here, I promise," I say. I see the dark circles under his eyes and know he has been busy getting the house fully unpacked. He reluctantly leaves and Sammie leaves with him to go get us a few things from the house. I remove the wet clothe on my head and stare at the ceiling for a few moments, before someone knocks on the door and I look to see the guy from earlier walk in.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" the guy asks. He is carrying a small bundle of red roses and he has a small smile on his face. The guy is wearing a simple v-neck navy blue cashmere sweater with khakis, white sneakers that set the whole outfit off, and his curly blonde hair in a small ponytail behind him.

"Who are you?" I ask bluntly and with no emotion.

"I am the guy who had you brought here and was the one who found you in the hallway at school. How about I do this? Hello, my name is Alexander Cullen," the guy says with a bow. I try not to laugh at his odd bow but puff my cheeks and nod my head.

"Pleasure to meet you and thank you for having me brought here. I am Liliana-Mae Robins," I say. Alexander walks in and places the roses on the bedside table. "Most people that just meet don't give roses, just to let you know."

"Ah well, most people don't usually have first encounters such as this," Alexander chuckles.

"Touche," I say with a small smile. "You said your last name was Cullen?"

"Yes, my brother is the doctor at this hospital," Alexander says and sits in one of the chairs at my bedside. I look at his golden eyes and feel mesmerised by the way they glittered while they looked at me.

"Well, my gracious saviour, tell me more about yourself," I say with a big smile. Alexander laughs and then starts on telling me all about himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I sit at a table in the school cafeteria and try to finish my sketch for art class. Sammie sits next to me with his two new friends and I smile at them.

"Lilly, you already know Arthur since he is your friend. But these two are Jessica Stonewall and Leonard Crawley," Sammie says. I smile and then turn to Arthur to talk about our AP class and our art class. The doors to the cafeteria opens and the Cullens walk in together like always. I turn to see Alexander talking to Bella and Emmett, I think those are their names, with a large smile on his face at something that was said. He looks at me and then his smile fades suddenly.

"I see you have got Alexander's eyes," Jessica says. I quickly turn around and see her large smile. "They are the Cullens and they are together as in together together. The blonde is Rosalie and she is with the big muscular guy named Emmett. The girl with the big smile is Alice and she is with the guy that has a face like gorgeous stone named Jasper. The guy with his arm wrapped rightly around the girl's waist is Edward and he is with that girl attached to him like a leech named Bella. Then there is Alexander, the sexy lone wolf."

"He found me in the hallway that day," I say. Jessica blinks at me with a confused face and Sammie takes my hand and kisses the top of it.

"Well, Alexander does not date anyone here because supposedly he has a girlfriend in Italy where he just move here from to live with his brother," Leonard says. I look at him with a raised eyebrow and he smiles widely. "You were not told a certain detail, I am actually gay and madly in love with your brother."

"Dude, don't say stuff like that to my sister!" Sammie exclaims to our table. Everyone starts laughing and the conversation drifts away from the Cullens.

* * *

I walk into my art class with Arthur hanging onto me, pretending to die because we have to go to class now, to find Alexander talking to Alice in the back of the room. Arthur laughs and pushes me a little to check my balance with my large canvas, that I got from the teacher for my project. Alexander's golden eyes catch my blue eyes and I feel my heart constrict. I suddenly feel like I owe him for saving my life last week.

"Alright, class, get in your seats so I can take roll call and then you can get started on your projects," Mr. Tanner says. I walk to my stool and set my canvas on the easel. Arthur gets his computer out on the desk and he gets his camera out. "Mr Yorkie, what are you doing?"

"Getting my stuff out, Mr. Tanner. I am going to taking pictures of Lilly while she works for my project. It is going to be a series of portraits," Arthur says. I suddenly blush when he smiles at me and winks.

"Just no getting on your little websites or anything like that," Mr. Tanner says and goes to taking the attendance. I punch Arthur's shoulder when he walks over to give my head a kiss. He is cute when he is trying to embarrass me like this. I open my sketchbook and get my drawing tools out to begin my project. Arthur connects his camera to his computer and he smiles as he takes his first few shots. I feel a pair of eyes watching my back as I do my project and have my photos being taken. Those eyes make me shiver as if they were looking into my soul. Arthur hums a little while getting his camera ready and I start out my project after I put my earbuds in.

* * *

Arthur puts his arm around my shoulder and I smile while I put my arm around his waist while we walk down the hallway and meet up with three of Arthur's friends that just came back from a trip with the volleyball team and the soccer team. Alexander follows at a safe distance and makes me wonder what he is doing and why he is doing this.

"Lilly, I would like for you meet my friends, Annabelle, Megan, and Rick," Arthur says. "You guys, meet our new friend, Liliana-Mae."

"H-hello, I am Rick Newton," the blonde guy says and holds out his hand. I smile and shake his hand. Megan looks me over and gives me a fake smile. I guess we might take a little bit to get to know each other.

"I am Megan Underwood," Megan says and flips her curly brown hair over her shoulder.

"And I am Annabelle, but you can call me Belle," Annabelle says and shakes my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you all at long last," I say with a smile. Arthur whispers something in my ear and I pinch his ribs a little. "Just to let you know, Arthur and I are not dating. We just became good friends since I got here."

"Oh okay, I was wondering what was going between you two," Megan says. She freezes and her mouth falls open a little when Sammie walks over.

"You almost ready to go, Lily?" Sammie asks. Arthur steps away from me when Sammie stands at my side. Megan and Belle stare at my brother and I see them suddenly begin to drool over him. I smile at my brother and hook my arm with his arm when he smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Sure, just meeting three of Arthur's friends. Sammie, meet Megan, Belle, and Rick."

"A pleasure to meet you all, I am Samuel Robins, but you can call me Sam. Lily is the only one that can call me Sammie, has been since we were kids," Sammie says with a big smile.

"So, did you two move here together as..." Megan blurts out and suddenly stops.

"Oh, we gave to get the twins from school. I forgot about that, I am sorry for having to run. But, Lily and I have two kiddos that need to get home," Sammie says. I wave to them and run after Sammie to the car to get the twins. I wonder if I am going to have some explaining to do tomorrow about Sammie and I?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Arthur tackles me at my locker and he laughs when I scream a little and then try to punch his arm. Rick, Belle, and Jessica walk over with smiles on their faces. I hook my arm with Belle and pretend to be like a little kid. The four of us spent some time together over the weekend and I got close to Belle because we were like long lost sisters.

"So, you up to go to La Push tomorrow?" Arthur asks.

"La Push?" I ask back.

"La Push beach, it is on the reservation near here," Jessica says. "We can go and have some fun surfing the waves and have a little campfire and tell scary stories."

"Is it warm enough for it though? I heard it will be really cold tomorrow," Belle says.

"Aww, is baby Belle scared of the cold?" Rick teases. Belle punches Rick's shoulder and laughs.

"Come on, Lilly, it is La Push," Arthur says.

"Okay, I will go if you stop saying it like that," I giggle. We all walk to our classes and I run straight into Alexander again. "I am so sorry."

"No, it is my fault. I need to pay more attention to where I am going," Alexander says with a sexy half smile. He walks after Jasper, Emmett and Edward without giving me a second glance.

"Wow, he said more words to you than most girls here," Jessica says with a small attitude. Rick walks over and puts his arm over my shoulders as we walk to class.

* * *

Sammie brings up a tray of tea for us to share while I am finishing my project. He smiles when he sets the tray down on the coffee table and looks at the drawing. I am in my own little zone to notice that he is saying to me.

"What did you say?" I ask and turn to him.

"I said that you are getting better each little project you do," Sammie says. I smile and turn to finish the last detail on the part I was just working on.

"Thanks, I hope this gets me an A at least," I say.

"It will get you an A plus, Lilly," Sammie says while pouring us some tea. "So, do you need my car for your trip tomorrow?"

"No, I am going to catch a ride with Belle after school. The plan is to go straight there after school," I say and take the cup from Sammie when he holds it up for me.

"What time do you think you will be home?" Sammie asks. Before I can answer him, dad comes up with two new people that I have not met.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but an old buddy of mine has come to say hello. Brandon, these two are my older two. Lilly, Sammie, meet Brandon Black and his son Maxwell," dad says. "We met while we were in the military and have been friends since. We did not know we lived in the same area."

"Cool, I am Samuel, nice to meet you both," Sammie says with a smile, as he goes to shake the two guys' hands. "Are you two from Forks like my dad?"

"No, we are from the reservation," Brandon says.

"What a coincidence, Lilly and a few friends are going to La Push tomorrow," Sammie says. I sigh and roll my eyes at him speaking for me, as usual.

"It is a nice beach, maybe Max and his friends can meet you guys there and hang out," Brandon says. I look at Max to see he has hazel eyes, olive skin and his curly black hair fell to his shoulders, giving him a baby look.

"How old are you, Max?" dad asks with a hint of something.

"I will be eighteen at the end of the year and I graduate this year," Max says.

"You and Sam are the same age," dad chuckles. Brandon and Max smile and they look at me.

"Well, she looks just like her mother," Brandon says.

"You knew my mother?" I ask.

"We grew up together before her parents moved her off the reservation before high school and met your father. I was glad to see her when I met your father, that was when you were little," Brandon says.

"Well, that is nice to know, I am going to go for a run and will be back for dinner," I say and go to get my jacket and iPod. The guys watch me go out the back entrance and I run through the woods to get as far as I can from them.


End file.
